The Firebender of the Opera
by MJ'sQueenSweetCaroline
Summary: AvatarxPOTO KataangxZutara: A beautiful singing, sweet, innocent, girl needs help to escape the musical, demanding, clutches of her singing teacher. With the help of her childhood sweetheart, will she be able to escape the Firebender of the Opera?
1. Prologue

Katara - Christine

Zuko - Erik (The Phantom)

Aang - Raoul

Toph - Meg

Mai - Madame Giry

Azula - Carlotta

Jet - Piangi

Sokka - Firmin

Haru - Andre

Zhao - Buquet

Our story begins in Paris France in 1919 where an auction is being held at the old Opera House. Aang, the Avatar was going to be there. Aang was a bald, wrinkled, old man somewhat around the age of 80. He was lonely since his wife had died and his kids had started their own families. But that was another story.

As Aang entered the Opera House, he noticed 2 people whom he thought he knew. There was an old woman wearing an Earth Kingdom dress and he black hair was up in a bun. Her blue-hazel eyes were sad but yet her smile tried to hide it. Next to her, stood a man, her age. He had messy brown hair in a ponytail and he was wearing water bending warrior clothes. His blue eyes described his whole life and Aang realized that they were his friends Sokka and Toph. They had gotten married years ago. Toph was his very good friend and Sokka was his brother-in-law.

"Lot 665 is a red velvet music box with a dragon on the top. It plays the Masquerade song, Ladies and Gentlemen." the auctioneer announced

It played the tune and Aang realized that he needed that music box.

"We will start at 10 gold pieces." said the auctioneer.

Aang raised his hand as did Toph. "Do I hear 15?"

Both hands stayed up.

"20?"

Both hands!

"25?"

Both hands!

"30?"

Toph seeing how much Aang wanted that box, lowered her hand silently. Sokka looked at Toph with a gentle smile. She smiled back!

"Settling at 30 gold pieces. Once…twice…SOLD for 30 gold pieces to Avatar Aang. Thank you sir!" He handed him the box and Aang felt some moments come to him.

_A collector's piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said_

_Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead_

"Lot 666 is actually something a bit more interesting." The auctioneer continued "Some of you here and remember the event of the Firebender of the Opera and this is the chandelier that the Firebender did indeed destroy but we have managed to fix it. Why don't we look at the old antique that brings back so many memories. SHOW THEM!" He exclaimed.

The two assistants pulled up the chandelier and color, memories, emotions, and precious times came back to Aang.


	2. Hannibal

Hi everybody! I'm truly sorry for all the mistakes that I made so far in the story, so for those of you who are confused, I will rephrase. When the auctioneer was talking about the chandelier I meant the Firebender of the Opera and Suki is not with Sokka nor did she come with them to stop the Fire Lord and neither did Zuko or Azula. Also Jeong Jeong is Lefevre and Toph is still blind and she is Mai's niece instead of daughter since Mai is Madame Giry. And I'm sorry for all the wrong spelling and grammar mistakes that I made.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Opera Populaire was a spectacular sight to behold. All the famous singers and benders had been part of the crew. One regular morning, Katara, a waterbending, blue-eyed, long-haired brunette came down the steps with her best friend Toph (whom I described earlier and they were wearing their fire nation outfits but Katara isn't wearing the hair thingy on top of her head and she is wearing her grandmother/mother's necklace) rushing to class.

"Finally you have arrived." said Long Feng

"I am sorry Long Feng!" exclaimed Katara

"Get to your spot, we have much to do." he stormed "ONCE MORE!"

Azula, the cruel, lead singer, came back onto the stage and began singing her lines.

_This trophy from our saviors from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome _

The whole chorus came in.

_With feasting and dancing and song tonight in celebration_

_We greet the victorious throng returned to bring salvation_

_The trumpets of Carthage resound _

_Hear Romans now and tremble _

_Hark to our step on the ground_

_Hear the drums Hannibal comes_

Jet, the lead male singer, stepped out and started singing his lines.

_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp_

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! I almost forgot…" Jeong Jeong, the owner, interrupted "I've heard that there have been rumors that I am leaving France and I must tell that those rumors are indeed true."

"HAH!" Azula laughed at Jet who apparently lost a bet.

"So now I would like to introduce you to the men who will now be running the Opera House. Sokka of the Watertribe and Haru of the Earth Kingdom. They have recently been bending teachers and soldiers."

"We would also like to welcome our dear friend, the Avatar." Sokka addressed.

As those words came out, Aang entered the stage dressed in his airbending robes. The blue arrow on his head showed proudly and he was wearing his airbending necklace. His storm-gray eyes smiled and he had grown as tall as Sokka and more muscular.

"Oh my! It's Aang!" Katara whispered in Toph's ear.

Katara hadn't seen Aang for a long time. When Katara lived with her father Hakoda and her brother Sokka, Aang was her childhood best friend until her father had passed away and Mai had adopted them. Apparently Sokka had met up with him, but Katara hadn't seen Aang since they were at least twelve years-old.

"It's been eight years! I can still remember us waterbending and playing together. He called me Little Tara." Katara remembered

"Wow, you two should see each other again!" replied Toph

"Thank you my dear friends, I shall come to the opera tonight and explore your wonderful music." Aang announced

"Azula, let us show the men your exquisite voice." Jeong Jeong said

"Very well! Maestro!" Azula exclaimed and began to sing in her high, vibrato, voice.

_Think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

It was terrible, but little did they know someone above them actually saved them from Azula. A fireball burned the rope holding the curtains and the curtains, hooks and all came crashing down on Azula**.**

**"**Help me you fools!" she screeched

Jet, Sokka, and Haru helped her up.

"Good luck my friends, if you need me I shall be in Australia." Jeong Jeong said softly.

"ZHAO! WHAT HAPPENED UP THERE?" Haru yelled up

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't at my post but there isn't anyone else there."

"It's the Firebender of the Opera! He's here!" Toph whispered fearfully

Mai suddenly became aware that a letter dropped to the floor. She picked it up, read it, and sighed sadly.

"Miss, these things happen!" Haru tried to reason with Azula

"IT HAS HAPPENED FOR YEARS AND NOBODY WOULD STOP IT! FIND YOURSELF A NEW LEAD SINGER! JET AND I ARE LEAVING!" Azula screamed and stormed off with Jet.


	3. Think of Me & Angel of Music

Hi everyone I've been working very hard and two more thing I forgot to mention: Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph are all eighteen years-old and. Plus Hakoda (Sokka and Katara's father) gave Katara the necklace after their mother, Kya died. Thanks and ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Azula and Jet stormed out the doors of the theatre, Sokka needed to relax. He walked across the stage and he couldn't believe what he saw. His sister and his girlfriend were here. He ran over and whirled Katara around. At first, Katara saw a eighteen-year old, strong, handsome, man. But looking deep into his blue eyes, she saw the same old goofy brother that she loved.

"SOKKA! DEAR GOD!" Katara screamed

Sokka pulled his little sister close and hugged her tight and as they hugged, both teens cried and laughed so happy to see each other after eight years. His younger sister who was a small, sweet, girl turned into a beautiful eighteen year-old and 1 of the best waterbenders in the world.

"Katara," he cracked "I thought I'd never see you again. "

"I can't believe this either but it doesn't matter anymore now that we've found each other again. I'll be able to see you everyday and I won't have to cry because I miss you because now you're here and wow I'm so happy." she cried

Sokka held her close never letting go. Katara pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"You should go see Toph, she's missed you a lot." she continued

"I'll see her later! Right now I'm in a bit of a problem." he stressed

He retreated back to Haru and Mai came over with the opened letter and a look trying to hide her sadness and yet regret.

"Sirs, I have a message from the Fire Ghost!"

"Oh really? Let's hear it!" said Haru sarcastically

"He welcomes you to his opera house and asks that you leave box five empty for him to use and his salary is due soon."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up! The Fire Ghost isn't in real and secondly he has no right to have a private seat and how much does he require for his salary?" Sokka asked

"The Fire Ghost is real and Jeong Jeong always gave him twenty thousand gold pieces a month." Mai replied

"TWENTY THOUSAND GOLD PIECES!" exclaimed Haru

"You could probably afford more with the Avatar as your patron." Mai calmly responded

"Well Mai, we had hoped to announce it tonight at the gala but now we shall have to refund a full house because our star singer has left us." Sokka stressed

"Sir, Miss Katara could sing it! She has been taught by an excellent teacher. But we don't know his name." Mai requested

"Very well, come up Katara." Haru announced

Katara was hesitant at first, being the nervous girl that she was, but she decided to let it pass and do this for her mother. She touched the necklace that she considered to be the necklace that her father gave her mother. Katara missed her mother dearly and she always touched it for good luck.

"Sokka this isn't going to help!" Haru whispered rudely

"You don't know for sure!" Sokka whispered back angrily as Katara started to sing, but Haru soon regretted his words as Katara sang clearly, and beautifully

_Think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me_

That night, many people came to see Katara and people gossiped that she was better than Azula. Back in the theatre, Aang, Sokka, and Haru sat in box five. Mai and Toph proudly watched backstage with the others. (Toph was in the cream colored nightgown that she wore in the Blind Bandit episode) Katara was dressed in a periwinkle flowing dress with the flutter sleeves on her shoulders. She was wearing her hair loopies and her necklace shown proudly on her neck.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you_

As the people of the Opera Populaire performed, underneath the tunnels and traps of the opera house a man was listening proudly at his work and planning for his next move for the night. As of up in the theatre, the crowd was already applauding. And Aang was just starting to recognize and old friend.

_Can it be_

_Can it be Katara_

_BRAVO_

Right after Aang applauded, he ran out the door to wait for her after the show.

_Long ago it seems so long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_She may not remember me_

_But I remember her_

Katara continued her song

_Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think _

_Ahahahahahahah_

_Ahahahahahahah_

_Ahahahahahahahah_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_OOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF ME_

The crowd bursed into immediate clapping with bravas while Katara smiled her heart out. She walked off stage and headed downstairs toward her and Toph's room, while an old woman named Hama ran outside to the carriage that Azula and Jet were sitting in. She told them how good Katara did by nodding and Azula fainted in Jet's arms.

Meanwhile, Toph was looking for Katara. She noticed many different people and thought that Katara should really be proud of herself. But Katara was lighting a candle for her mother and praying. But somewhere she thought she could hear someone singing and praising her.

_Brava Brava Bravissimo_

Toph found Katara in their room.

_Katara _

_Katara_

_Where in the world have you been hiding_

_Really you were perfect_

_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Who is your great master_

"Toph, when your aunt brought me here, I always knew that someone besides you and her would watch over me. Because when my mother was dying, she said I would be protected by an angel. An angel of music!" Katara said softly.

"Katara, do you really believe that angel is the spirit your mother sent to you?" asked Toph

"Who else could it be Toph? Who else?" replied Katara

She started to sing once again about her mother and the male angel she mentioned

_Mother once spoke of an angel _

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

_Here in this room he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He the unseen genius_

Toph helped Katara to her feet and sang to her as she guided her back to her dressing room.

_Katara you must have been dreaming_

__

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Katara you're talking in riddles_

_And it's not like you_

They began to sing together in a duet

_Angel of music guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory (Who is this angel this)_

_Angel of music hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

_He's with me even now_

_Your hands are cold_

_All around me_

_Your face Katara it's white_

_It frightens me_

_Don't be frightened_

"NO, NO, NO!" cried Mai as people began to surround Katara and Toph as they came into the room. Toph went to her room as Mai grabbed Katara and pulled her in from the huge crowd.

Once they were inside, Mai calmed down a bit and smiled at Katara.

"You did very well my dear." she continued as she picked up an orange tulip with a red ribbon and handed it to Katara

"He is pleased with you!" she spoke

Katara couldn't help but notice this strange flower but she found that she liked its uniqueness.


	4. Little Tara & The Mirror

Hi people whom I hope are watching! I am not getting a lot of reviews so I might possibly stop writing this unless I get more reviews/positive reviews. Plus, I also edited some lyrics from the POTO soundtrack to sound more like Avatar so say Katara like Ka-ta-ra and it will kind of like saying Christine. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AVATAR AANG! I think we made quite a discovery with Miss Katara and perhaps we could present her to you." asked Haru

Sokka shot him a glare and turned to Aang and smiled because he knew what Aang's answer was going to be.

"Thank you Haru but this is a trip that I would like to make alone." Aang replied firmly.

"I guess they need a little time to catch up." Haru thought out loud

Katara suddenly heard a knock at the door, losing herself from her thoughts.

"Come in!" she called

"Little Tara let her mind wonder!" he said as he came in "Little Tara thought am I fonder of waterbending or sea serpents or dolls?"

"Aang!" she smiled

"Or of riddles and frocks?" he smiled back

"Those swords in the attic?" she questioned

"Made of plastic?" he joked

"Mother telling me how to fight back?" she remembered

"As you read to each other dark stories of the north?" he asked and knelt down in front of her.

"No! One of the best Tara said was when I'm asleep in my bed." she whispered

She softly sang:

_And the angel of music sings songs in my head_

Aang joined in softly as well:

_The angel of music sings songs in my head_

He stood up, as did she and he embraced her sighing with happiness at finding someone he had dearly missed.

"You sang like an angel tonight!" he complimented

The pulled back and Katara remembered something her father had told her.

"Mother once said to me and my brother, when I am in heaven sweet children, I shall send the angel of music to you. My mother is dead Aang and the angel of music has visited me tonight."

"Oh no doubt of it…and now we go to supper." he turned and walked to the door.

"No Aang, the angel of music is very strict!" she warned

"Well I shan't keep you up late." he chuckled

"Aang…" she started but he interrupted

"You must change. I'll order my bison! 2 minutes…Little Tara." he started towards the door again

"No Aang wait…" but he had left and she realized that she should get changed.

Little did she know that outside of her room, a gloved hand took out the key locking her in. Mai watched the whole thing and just sighed. Meanwhile all the lights, the chandelier, and candles in the opera house flickered and died. Katara was coming out of the dressing room, her hair straight down and wearing a pale pink nightgown with long sleeves and pink satin slippers on her feet. Suddenly her candles went out and she became frightened. She ran for the door but stopped when she heard a loud, but beautiful voice.

_Insolent boy this slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool this brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph_

Still slightly frightened, Katara began to sing:

_Angel I hear you_

_Speak I listen_

_Stay by my side_

_Guide me_

_Angel my soul was weak_

_Forgive me_

_Enter at last master_

The man was quite stunned! Everyone was always afraid of his voice but this young girl seemed quite the opposite. Sweet, beautiful, and courageous!

He continued:

_Flattering child you shall know me_

_See why in shadows I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside_

Katara slowly turned and looked at the mirror. There inside the mirror stood a man all in dark clothing (his Blue Spirit outfit, but without the mask) and half of a white mask on the left side of his face. He had light skin and dark hair that went a little over the nape of his neck and around his ears. As she slowly made way to the mirror, she began to sang:

_Angel of music guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of music hide no longer_

_Come to me strange angel_

The man held out his hand and sang:

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me angel of music_

Outside the room, Aang was furiously trying to airbend the door open, but it wouldn't budge. When he heard the firebender's voice, he shuddered and became more furious at the same time.

"Whose is that voice? Who is that in there" he yelled

Katara heard Aang continue to yell but she was too hypnotized by the masked man who still had his hand outstretched singing softer:

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me angel of music_

With those reassuring words, she gently grasped his hand and let her emotions take over her.


	5. The FOTO & Music of the Night

Sorry people! My computer was really slow but I managed to get this chapter done. YAY ME!!! And when I say FOTO, I mean Firebender of the Opera. NOW LET'S READ......

* * *

As the mysterious firebender led Katara down the dark halls, Katara became on entranced by him. He was young and handsome, his voice was like an angel's, and he was calm. He was also carrying fire in th palm of his hand which amazed Katara. She felt music in her head and began to start singing:

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Firebender of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

The young man led Katara over to a dragon and helped her on it. He was now on his dragon with Katara holding his waist.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Firebender of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

As they came closer and closer to reaching his lair, the man stopped the dragon, jumped down and brought Katara down. They then stepped into a boat in a small lake and suddenly Katara knew what she had to do. She stood up and started to waterbend the water away from their path as she sang.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

The man joined in…

_It's me they hear_

They then sang together…

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Firebender of the Opera is there/here_

_Inside your/my mind_

Candles rose out of the water, a gate opened and the firebender kept rowing as Katara continued to waterbend and sing

_He's there_

_The Firebender of the Opera_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Sing my angel of music)_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Sing my angel)_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Sing for me)_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Sing my angel)_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Sing for me)_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

As the boat stopped on an interesting pile of land Katara noticed that this creative place was full of arts: singing music, dancing, a small stage with figures of people, a piano/organ, paints, costumes, drawings and mirrors. Katara was amazed that a man such as her angel could be an amazing arts tutor for her.

As the firebender stepped onto the land, he put on his black cloak.

_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music_

_Music_

_You have come here for one purpose, and one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I h__ave needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music_

_My music_

Katara just stared in wonder at this creature. He had an astonishing voice and yet mysterious side to himself as well as a beautiful side. For moments they just stared then Zuko smiled and sang as he slowly mad his way toward her.

_Nighttime sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses_

He held out his hand to her a second time

"Don't be afraid!" he whispered

Katara took his hand and he gently pulled her out of the boat and helped her walk to where he was. All the while she was staring into his eyes dreamily and yet wondering who could this creature be?

"Please…Who are you?" she shakily asked

"Shhh!" he whispered putting a finger to her lips which made her shiver "I will not harm you, I promise!" he took his finger off of her lips

_Slowly gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it sense it tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

He let go of her hand and leaped around his small figure set and sang louder and clearer and then softened on the third lyric.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dream_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_

And as Katara closed her eyes, she felt her soul relax as the young man held the note. Then she softly opened her eyes and gave a small, but nervous smile as he continued.

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly deftly music shall caress you_

_Hear it feel it secretly posses you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot hide_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
__  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me _

The young firebender carefully and gracefully walked over to Katara who was already under his spell and let him do whatever he wanted with her. He wound one arm around her waist pressing her back to his chest and took her hand and put it to his face. Katara's eyes closed and her emotions broke away from her.

_Floating falling _

_Sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me _

_Savor each sensation_

He then released her but still held her hand and kissed it. As he walked he felt her hand shaking but he would stop that soon enough.

_Let the dream begin_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

Katara smiled at the firebender, who pulled away a curtain revealing a dummy made of clay in a brunette wig and sleeveless cream-colored wedding dress with a veil, and it had all of Katara's exact features. Katara was so shocked and amazed that she fainted. But luckily someone was there to catch her. As the man picked up her body, he noticed that she was so serene, even in her sleep. He carried her to a bed in the shape of a dragon with red sheets and set her down and caressed her face.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

As he held the last note for as long and beautifully as he could, he stepped away from the bed and pulled down the black satin curtains for his beautiful waterbending student to sleep in peace.


	6. Magical Lasso & I Remember & Stranger

Toph decided to go check on Katara since she hadn't come up to the dormitories. She tried to open the door knowing that Katara was probably changed, but the door was locked. So she decided to take the easy way in. The easy way being earthending the door open! When she calmly walked in after doing so, Katara wasn't in the room. She called out but couldn't find her. Then she noticed a crack in the side of the mirror. She moved in closer and put her hand in the crack and slid the mirror over to reveal a secret passage. She hesitated and then walked in and slid the mirror back over.

She then began to walk into the passage made of stone. It was wet and damp and cold and Toph shivered. A rat screeched and Toph yelped in surpriese. She decided to keep walking. She was getting closer and closer until a hand grabbed her shoulder. Toph knew who it was but she whirled around (just in case) to reveal Mai who grabbed her and led her back to the dormitories where Zhao was imitating the firebender using a rope with orange paper around the sides and a dark hood over himself as he sang.

_Like yellow parchment is his skin _

_A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew_

_You must be always on your guard_

_Or he will capture you with his magical lasso_

As he did this, he brought over a girl and threw the rope around her and began to growl at her while the girl giggled. Toph went to bed, and Mai stormed up taking the rope and the girl away singing

_Those who speak of what they know_

Mai then turned to Zhao and sang

_Find too late that prudent silence is wise_

_Zhao you better hold your tongue_

Mai then threw her daggers at Zhao, pinning him and his clothes against the wall. Mai then came over, put the rope around Zhao's neck and tightened it singing

_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes_

A sweet tune awoke the water beauty and she wondered where she was. Then she realized and carefully turned off the music box and got out of bed to the main room (or whatever it is) where the firebender was playing his piano/organ and she started singing

_I remember there was mist_

_Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake_

_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat_

_And in the boat there was a man_

As soon as she sang that last word, the firebender turned to see the beautiful girl walking towards him. She looked the same way she did last night! Not 1 hair was moved from her head and her nightgown was still gorgeous. As she walked closer to him, he thought about hypnotizing her again but seeing her this beautiful, he changed his mind. As Katara walked over to him, she sang

_Who was that shape in the shadows_

_Whose is that face in the mask_

When she got next to him, she gently put her hands on his face, gazing at the wonderous creature but she felt that the mask was blocking him. Slowly Katara gently took off the mask but before she could see, the man covered the side of his face and pushed her to the ground angrily singing

_Damn you_

_You little prying Pandora_

_You little demon_

_Is this what you wanted to see_

_Curse you you little lying Delilah_

_You little viper_

_Now you cannot ever be free_

_Damn you curse you_

Katara silently began to cry and Zuko realized what he did so he calmed down and began to sing softer

_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me_

_This loathesome gargoyle_

_Who burns in hell_

_But secretly yearns for heaven_

_Secretly secretly_

_Oh Katara_

Katara only stared at him while he continued

_Fear can turn to love_

_You'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster_

_This repulsive carcass_

_Who seems a beast_

_But secretly dreams of beauty_

_Secretly secretly_

_Oh Katara_

Tears poured down Katara's face as she realized how difficult the man's life must have been. She silently held out the mask to him which he took and put back on his face. A sudden shadow covered her view and helped her to her feet. Then 2 arms wrapped around her and hugged her silently

"I am deeply sorry my child." the firebender comforted

"Who are you?" Katara whimpered

"My name is Zuko! I would tell you more but we must return! Those 2 fools who run my opera house will be missing you." he replied gently

And with that said, he led the scared beauty to his dragon to bring her home.


	7. Notes & Prima Donna

As Aang left the opera house after the auction, he saw Sokka and Toph wave their feeble hands goodbye and mount into their carriage. Aang waved back, hopped on Appa and left but he still had some memories to go into…

As Sokka came into the beautiful, clean, opera house clearly excited and happy about everything that had happened last night.

_Mystery after gala night_

_It says mystery of soprano's flight_

_Mystified all the papers say_

_We are mystified_

_We suspect foul play_

_Bad news on soprano scene_

_First Azula now Katara_

_Still at least the seats get sold_

_Gossip's worth its weight in gold_

_What a way to run a business_

_Spare me these unending trials_

_Half your cast disappears_

_But the crowd still cheers_

_Opera_

_To hell with Gluck and Handel_

_Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit_

Haru walked in clearly angry about something. In his hand was a written peace of paper with a red and orange fire signature.

_Damnable_

_Will they all walk out_

_This is damnable_

Sokka tried to calm Haru down, but it seemed that Haru was to mad to hear him

_Haru please don't shout_

_It's publicity_

_And the take is vast_

_Free publicity_

_But we have no cast_

_Haru have you seen the queue_

_Oh it seems_

_You've got one too_

Haru held up the letter and read it to Sokka

_Dear Haru what a charming gala_

_Katara was in the world's sublime_

_We were hardly bereft when Azula left_

_On that note the diva is a disaster_

_Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime_

Sokka then took out his letter and he read it aloud

_Dear Sokka just a brief reminder_

_My salary has not been paid_

_Send it care of the ghost_

_By return of post_

_PTO_

_No one likes a debtor_

_So it's better if my orders are obeyed_

_Who would have the gall to send this_

_Someone with a puerile brain_

_These are both signed F.G._

_Who the hell is he_

_Fire ghost_

_It's nothing short of shocking_

_He is mocking our position_

_In addition he wants money_

_What a funny aberration_

_To expect a large retainer_

_Nothing plainer_

_He is clearly quite insane_

Suddenly, Aang burst into the opera house with a half worried and half angry face

_Where is she_

_You mean Azula_

_I mean Katara_

_Where is she_

_Well how should we know_

_I want an answer_

_I take it that you sent me this note_

_What's all this nonsense_

_Of course not_

_Don't look at us_

_She's not with you then_

_Of course not_

_We're in the dark_

_Monsieur don't argue_

_Isn't this the letter you wrote_

_And what is it that we're meant to have wrote_

Haru snatched the letter from Aang's hands and began to read it.

_Do not fear for Miss Katara_

_The Angel of Music has her under his wing_

_Make no attempt to see her again_

_If you didn't write it who did_

Suddenly, once more, Azula burst into the room with Jet by her side and she was very, very, angry.

_Where is he_

_Ah welcome back_

_Your precious patron_

_Where is he_

_What is it now_

_I have your letter_

_A letter which I rather resent_

_And did you send it_

_Of course not_

_As if he would_

_You didn't send it_

_Of course not_

_What's going on_

_You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent_

_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent_

Aang took the letter and read

_Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered_

_Miss Katara will be singing on your behalf tonight_

"Miss Katara!" Azula hissed to Jet

_Be prepared for a great misfortune_

_Should you attempt to take her place_

Sokka and Haru realized that they had no choice but to choose Azula since nobody could find Katara

_Far too many notes for my taste_

_And most of them about the girl_

_All we've heard since we came is Katara's name_

The voices of Mai and Toph came into the room as they walked in

_Miss Katara has returned_

_I hope as far as we're concerned_

_Where precisely is she now_

_I thought it best that she was alone_

_She needed rest_

Aang hoped that Katara was okay

_May I see her_

_No monsieur she will see no one_

_Will she sing_

_Will she sing_

_Here I have a note_

Everyone piped in

_Let me see it_

_Please_

Mai handed the note to Sokka who read it aloud

_Gentlemen I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature_

_Detailing how my theatre is to be run_

_You have not followed my instructions_

_I shall give you one last chance_

_Miss Katara has returned to you_

_And I am anxious her career should progress._

_In the new production of Il Muto_

_You will therefore cast Azula as the servant_

_And put Katara in the role of the queen_

_The role which Katara plays calls for charm and appeal_

_The role of the servant is silent_

_Which makes my casting in a word ideal _

_I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five _

_Which will be kept empty for me_

_Should these commands be ignored_

_A disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

_I remain gentlemen your obedient servant F.G._

Everybody was clear on the Firebender's words except Azula. She was furious that she couldn't get the part that she should and wanted to have. Aang, Mai, and Toph were wondering about Katara and trying to warn everybody, but Sokka and Haru, thinking that there was no other way to do this, were begging for Azula to stay, but Azula was very upset and started to go on and on in French.

_Katara_

_Whatever next_

_It's all a ploy to help Katara_

_This is insane_

_I know who sent this_

_The Avatar her lover_

_Indeed can you believe this_

_Signora_

_Oh traditori_

_This is a joke_

_This changes nothing_

_O monitory_

_Signora_

_You are our star_

_And always will be_

_Signora_

_The man is mad_

_We don't take orders_

_Katara will be playing the servant the silent role _

_Azula will be playing the lead_

_It's useless trying to appease me_

_You're only saying this to please me_

_Signori e vero_

_Non non non voglio udire_

_Lasciatemi morire_

_O padre mio_

_Dio_

_Who scorn his word beware to those_

_You have reviled me_

_The angel sees, the angel knows_

_You have rebuked me_

_Signora pardon us_

_You have replaced me_

_Please signora we beseech you_

_This hour shall see your darkest fears_

_I must see her_

_Abbandonata_

_Deseredata_

_Oh sventurata_

_The angel knows the angel hears_

_Where did she go_

_Abbandonata_

_Disgraziata_

_Signora sing for us_

_Don't be a martyr_

_What new surprises lie in store_

Azula opened a door, and stepped outside to a crowd of people who surrounded her as soon as she came out. At first, Azula thought that these were people who missed and wanted to welcome her back, but she soon realized that they were all for Katara and she slammed the door shut angrily.

_Your public needs you _

_We need you too_

_Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue_

_Signora no_

_The world wants you_

_Prima Donna first lady of the stage_

_Your devotees are on their knees to implore you_

_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name_

_Think of how they all adore you_

_Prima Donna enchant us once again_

_Think of your muse and of the queues round the theatre_

_Can you deny us the triumph in store_

_Sing Prima Donna once more_

_Katara spoke of an angel_

_Prima Donna your song shall live again you took a snub_

_But there's a public who needs you_

_She has heard the voice of the angel of music_

_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel_

_Think of their cry of undying support_

_Is this her angel of music_

_We get our opera_

_She gets her limelight_

_Leading ladies are a trial_

_Heaven help you those who doubt_

_Prima Donna your song shall never die_

_You'll sing again and to unending ovation_

_Tears oaths_

_Lunatic demands are regular occurrences_

_Orders warnings_

_Lunatic demands_

_This miscasting will invite damnation_

_Think how you'll shine in that final encore_

_Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this_

_Think before these demands are rejected_

_I must see_

_These demands are rejected_

_If his threats and demands are rejected_

_Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl_

_Who's gone and slept with the patron_

_Aang and the soubrette_

_Entwined in love's duet_

_Although he may demur_

_He must have been with her_

_You'd never get away with all this in a play_

_But if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue_

_It's just the sort of story audiences adore_

_In fact a perfect opera_

_Prima Donna the world is at your feet  
__  
A nation waits and how it hates to be cheated_

Meanwhile, Mai and Toph had found Katara and dressed her as the servant who was indeed, supposed to be a man and by the time Sokka and Haru noticed she was back, it was too late to change.

_Light up the stage with that age old rapport_

_Sing Prima Donna once more_

But up above them, Zuko had heard and seen everything. And he was going to find a way to make Il Muto pure hell for everyone.


	8. Il Muto or Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh

Hello everyone, just 3 thing that I forgot to mention: Azula isn't a firebender, Haru has his beard, and the music conductor is Long Feng. Sorry!!!

* * *

As the play/musical began, everyone in the cast was very nervous about what the Firebender would do. But nobody cared as 3 of their cast members came out and sang:

_They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame_

_His lordship sure would die of shock_

_His lordship is a laughing stock_

_Should he suspect her god protect her_

_Shame Shame Shame_

_This faithless lady's bound for Hades_

_Shame Shame Shame_

The curtains drew back to reveal Azula in a fiery red dress with a tall, white wig on. Katara was dressed in her fire nation/dancing clothes and her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail to look like the man servant.

_Serafimo your disguise is perfect_

_Who can this be_

_Gentle wife admit your loving husband._

_My love I am called to England on affairs of state_

_And must leave you with your new maid_

_Though I'd happily take the maid with me_

_The old fool's leaving_

_Serafimo away with this pretence_

_You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband's absence_

Katara had thrown off her skirt to reveal her red pants underneath and after that Azula lowered her fan over their faces to look like they were kissing. The audience laughed!

_Poor fool he makes me laugh_

_Hahahahahahahahaha_

_Time I tried to get a better better half_

_Poor fool he doesn't know_

_Hohohohohohoho_

_If he knew the truth he'd never ever go_

Then a low but loud voice rang out through the theatre very menacingly, warning the audience and cast.

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE LEFT EMPTY?"

Everyone stopped talking and/or singing. Katara felt like ice had been shot down her spine. He was here! He knew that Haru and Sokka had disobeyed him! And he was going to make them pay!

"He's here! The Firebender of the Opera!" Toph whispered clearly afraid

"Zuko!" Katara spoke softly

"You are supposed to stay silent, you little toad" Azula demanded

This however made the young man angrier at Azula for insulting such a beautiful woman.

"A toad madame? Perhaps you are the toad!" he boomed

Azula motioned for Hama to give her the jasmine tea which often soothed Azula's voice, but little did they know that Zuko had switched it with olive oil which happened to be the worst for anybody's throat. Unfortunately, Azula drank it, thinking that it was her tea. Hama scurried away and Azula started over.

_Serafimo away with this pretence_

_You cannot speak but kiss me in my CROAK_

Everyone thought that this was part of the play and they started to laugh. Azula cheeks burned and she was glaring at Hama. Hama looked confused and shrugged her shoulders. Azula tried again:

_Poor fool he makes me laugh_

_Hahahahaha croak_

_Croak croak croak croak croak_

"Zhao, lower the curtains!" Haru yelled among the laughter

Zhao and the others lowered the curtains while behind them, the cast was scattered around frantically. Sokka and Haru ran onto the stage floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for that terrible problem, but we shall continue with the play in a while." Sokka explained

Haru suddenly went backstage and grabbed Katara and brought her to the audience.

"But with Miss Katara as the queen." Haru announced

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"But for now we would like to play the ballet scene from act 3 of tonight's show." Haru said

Toph and the other ballerinas, in their white tutus from the night before, leapt onto the stage. Some of the dancers like Toph had the feeling that they were being watched but just shrugged and continued their dance.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Mai was helping Katara curl her hair, while Azula was changing into the servant outfit feeling frustrated. Just then an orange tulip with a red ribbon fell to the floor. Katara curiously picked it up and had another bad feeling in her stomach.

But in the upper parts of the opera house, Zhao knew that something was wrong so he turned and headed around to make sure that everything was okay. But halfway to the ropes, he went face to face with the Firebender of the Opera. He gasped and tried to run but the firebender grabbed him by the neck and he struck him with lightening. Zhao gasped and winced in pain and soon his eyes stopped blinking, his breath stopped, and his head fell forward and he died. Zuko got ready for the next part of his plan.

Toph and the other ballerinas were almost finished with their ballet act, but just as they were about to finish, a body that everyone that recognized as Zhao came falling to the ground. Toph screamed and the ballerinas clung to one another in fear.

Aang's first thought was that Katara wasn't safe here. He ran out of the theatre along with the audience members who were screaming and crying. He pushed past them all until he found Katara running up to him. She was still in her dancing outfit with her skirt, but she had on a red cloak, sandals, and her hair was curly. She held the tulip in her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked grabbing her hands

"Aang, we're not safe here" she cried and led him to the stairs

Meanwhile Sokka and Haru were trying to calm the audience down

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic! It was an accident...simply an accident." Sokka yelled

But Zuko was smiling the whole time.


	9. Why Have You & Aang I've Been There

Hi everyone, another quick thing, if you haven't seen Phantom of the Opera or heard this song, look up "Why Have You Brought Me Here/Raoul I've Been There" on youtube. Plus this chapter is kind of short.

* * *

Aang grabbed Katara by the waist and took out his glider is his other hand. Katara hung on to his neck while he put his arms on the glider and flung himself and Katara upwards toward the balcony of the opera house. Aang kept questioning Katara and trying to calm her at the same time. But Katara was only concentrating on how Zuko might kill everyone for her.

_Why have you brought me here_

Aang questioned/sang (to her) but Katara in panic sang back and then Aang sang the next verse

_Can't go back there_

_We must return  
_

Katara shuddered at the next thought in her head

_He'll kill you_

_His eyes will find us there_

Aang tried to calm her down while she sang, but it wasn't working

_Katara don't say that_

_Those eyes that burn_

_Don't even think it_

_If he has to kill a__ thousand men_

_Forget this waking nightmare_

_The Firebender of the Opera will kill and kill again_

_This man is a fable_

_Believe me_

_There is no Firebender of the Opera_

Now Katara began to question herself with Aang singing every second line

_My God who is this man_

_My God who is this man_

_Who hunts to kill_

_This mask of death_

_I can't escape from him_

_Whose is this voice you hear_

_I never will_

_With every breath_

They sang together

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The Firebender of the Opera_

_Is here_

_Inside your/my mind_

They were now on the balcony. The balcony had stone statues of bison, moose-lion(s), and dragons and it was snowing. But Katara wasn't shivering from the cold and Aang wouldn't stop trying to convince Katara that she was safe.

_There is no Firebender of the Opera  
_  
But Katara decided to tell Aang the story through her eyes

_Aang I've been there _

_To his world of u__nending night _

_To a world where t__he daylight dissolves i__nto darkness_

_Darkness _

_Aang I've seen him  
_

_Can I ever f__orget that sight  
_

_Can I ever e__scape from that face  
_

_So distorted d__eformed_

_It was hardly a face i__n that darkness  
__  
Darkness_

She felt as though a force was pulling her all around the balcony and as she walked she sang:

_But his voice f__illed my spirit w__ith a strange sweet sound_

_In that night t__here was music i__n my mind_

_And through music m__y soul began t__o soar_

_And I heard a__s I'd never h__eard before_

Aang cautiously took a few steps toward(s) Katara and then stopped.

_What you heard w__as a dream a__nd nothing more_

Katara stood glued to the spot, but continued singing:

_Yet in his eyes a__ll the sadness o__f the world_

_Those pleading eyes t__hat both threaten a__nd adore _

Aang called out her name and then walked over to her

_Katara_

_Katara_

Then a mysterious whisper came through the air and the only one who heard it was Katara

_Katara_

That voice belonged to none other than the Firebender of the Opera who was standing behind a statue of a dragon nearest to them. And he could see and hear everything that was going on right now.


	10. All I Ask of You & Reprise

Hello everyone, there are 2 more things I need to make clear: Zuko is also eighteen years-old and in the parts where I talk to people, when I am describing age I say the number in word form, but when I am taking about a number of something, I say it in number signs. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Avatarlover1 who has been an inspiration and helped to give me advice. Thank you Avatarlover1!!! Oh and I am going to Florida for a week so I am sorry to keep you guys waiting.

* * *

Aang walked over to the scared and delicate Katara and put his arms around her waist and chest holding her close. Katara was almost too afraid to notice, but she found that she liked it.

But Zuko did not! As he watched Aang put his arms around Katara, he felt jealousy and anger flow through him like a river. How dare this man take away the girl that he loved! But Zuko silently continued to watch as Aang let go of Katara but still held her hand and guided her away from the statue to a statue of a bison. Katara was so distracted by Aang that she dropped the flower that the Firebender had given her.

Aang began to sing to her in calm voice taking both of her hands in his

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here with you beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

While Katara still felt frightened, part of her had calmed down and was feeling quite safe with Aang. So she sang back to him

_Say you love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

Aang hugged her and Katara hugged him back still slightly crying but Aang sang again in his majestic voice

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

Katara let go of Aang and looked at the beautiful evening sky

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

Aang gently took her hands and led her over further near the balcony

_Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Katara that's all I ask of you_

Katara began to sing

_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning_

They still held hands and the air between them was closing. Katara started singing

_Say you love me_

Katara needed to know and Aang couldn't resist, so he sang

_You know I do_

_Love me that's all I ask of you_

And their lips met in kiss full of passion and longing. Aang brought his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aang lifted her off the ground and twirled her in his arms. They parted and smiled at each other with their foreheads touching. Aang set her down and cupped her cheek and tenderly kissed her again. Katara eagerly kissed back and after they finished, they sang:

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me that's all I ask of you_

They kissed each other one last time until Katara realized that people might be worried about her:

_I must go they'll wonder where I am_

_Come with me Aang_

_Katara I love you_

Katara blushed and sang:

_Order your fine bison _

_Be with them at the door_

Once again Aang couldn't resist

_And soon you'll be beside me_

Katara finished his sentence

_You'll guard me and you'll guide me_

And they both walked hand in hand inside. After they had left, the Firebender's dark shadow emerged from the statue and knelt down next to the fallen tulip. In his sadness he sang:

_I gave you my music_

_Made your song take wing_

_And now how you've repaid me_

_Denied me and betrayed_

_He was bound to love you_

_When he heard you sing and bend_

_Katara_

Zuko couldn't take it. After years of staying strong, he cried. He held the flower to his face as tears began to flow down his face and then he heard singing which began to calm him down, but make him angrier

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning_

Zuko began to tear the tulip petal by petal away. Then he leapt onto the bison statue and in his anger sang furiously, but at the same time beautifully

_You will curse the day y__ou did not do_

_All that the Firebender a__sked of you_

He then released a huge flame of fire to the sky. He had a plan in mind, but he had to disappear...for now.


	11. Masquerade & Why So Silent

A COUPLE MORE FREAKING THINGS I FORGOT TO MENTION: There is nobody who can control the element of firebending except Zuko. So Aang and Azula can't firebend! Also I changed my mind: Toph is blind and she has shoulder-length hair. And as you all know, Katara's hair goes down to her waist. And remember that the lyrics are from the 2004 film. THANKS!!!

* * *

Months had passed, and the Firebender of the Opera hadn't been seen since then. At first people were frightened. They were thinking that maybe he would come back to kill them all. But as the days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, people's worries faded away one by one.

But Katara was overall the happiest person alive in the Opera House. She had been the lead in all of the plays, she could sleep again, she got to see her brother and Toph everyday without worrying, and she spent most of her time with Aang whom she loved so much. Things only got better when Aang proposed to Katara and she happily accepted. But in a way, part of her felt left behind. She felt like she had left Zuko behind.

Tonight was the Masquerade Ball although some people weren't going to wear masks. Sokka was wearing a blue suit (like the Chad Michael Murray suit at the ball in Cinderella Story) and his hair was out of his ponytail which was combed back and he decided not to wear a mask. Toph joined her lover dressed in a stunning, long sleeved, light green and blue dress along with a gold mask. Haru walked up to in green robes and a light green mask with white lines. Sokka and tapped him on the shoulder. Sokka turned and greeted with a smile:

_Monsieur Haru_

Haru greeted him back

_Monsieur Sokka_

They both laughed and Sokka continued

_Dear Haru what a splendid party_

Haru joined in and they each sang a line

_The prologue to a bright new year_

_Quite a night I'm impressed_

_Well one does one's best_

They sang together for one line and then each sang a line again

_Here's to us_

_The toast of all the city_

_What a pity that the Firebender can't be here_

Inside, the ballroom was full of dancing people. People in elegant suits and gowns talking, eating, dancing, laughing, and singing:

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade_

_Look around_

_There's another mask behind you_

_Flash of mauve_

_Splash of puce_

_Fool and king_

_Ghoul and goose_

_Green and black_

_Queen and priest_

_Trace of rouge_

_Faces_

_Take a turn take a ride_

_On the merry-go-round_

_In an inhuman race_

_Eye of gold_

_Thigh of blue_

_True is false_

_Who is who_

_Curl of lip_

_Swirl of gowns_

_Ace of hearts_

_Face of clown_

_Faces_

_Drink it in drink it up_

_'Till you've drowned in the light in the sound_

_But who can name the face_

_Masquerade_

_Grinning yellows_

_Spinning reds_

_Masquerade_

_Take your fill_

_Let the spectacle astound you_

_Masquerade_

_Burning glances_

_Turning heads_

_Masquerade_

_Stop and stare_

_At the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade_

_Seething shadows_

_Breathing lies_

_Masquerade_

_You can fool any friend who ever knew you_

_Masquerade_

_Leering satyrs_

_Peering eyes_

_Masquerade_

_Run and hide_

_But a face will still pursue you_

Now Haru, Sokka, and Toph, entered into the ballroom along with Azula in a long, but tight orange, spaghetti strap, dress with an orange mask with black diamonds on it. Jet also arrived in a guard uniform with no mask. Mai also arrived quietly in a flowing red dress with her cane

Azula declared

_What a night_

Jet joined in

_What a crowd_

Sokka and Haru sang one line each and the next line together

_Makes you glad_

_Makes you proud_

_All the crème de la crème_

Azula butted in

_Watching us watching them_

Toph silently joined

_And all our fears are in the past_

Haru piped in

_Three months of relief_

Azula piped in while Haru continued afterward

_Of delight_

_Of Elysian peace_

Mai, like her niece, quietly joined in

_And we can breathe at last_

Azula kept chirping in

_No more notes_

Jet came in

_No more ghosts_

Once again Azula came in

_Here's a health_

Haru sang

_Here's a toast_

_To a prosperous year_

Sokka jumped in

_To our friends who are here_

Azula and Jet sang together

_And may our splendor never fade_

Everyone else joined in

_What a blessed relief_

Mai, once again, sang softly

_And what a masquerade_

Meanwhile, Katara was finishing up from getting ready. She was wearing a sleeveless purple dress that went flowing past her feet which were in glass slippers. Her hair was up in a bun with a few curls hanging down and on her left, index, finger was a gold band with a small silver diamond on it. Her engagement ring! Aang was dressed in his usual pants and boots and he had an orange, shirt on (Like the one that the phantom wears in Down Once More) which showed his well-toned chest. Neither wore a mask!

"Wow Aang, soon I'm going to be the Avatar's wife." Katara beamed

"I'm just as excited as you are Katara." Aang smiled back

"I love you…so much!" Katara said

"I love you too!" Aang stared into her eyes

"Just think of me as your future bride." she almost whispered

"But why is it a secret? What's to hide from everyone? You promised me remember?" Aang questioned

He kissed her softly on the lips and Katara couldn't resist, but after a while she broke away.

"No Aang please don't they'll see." she warned

"Well just let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime." he told her and then sang

_Katara what are you afraid of_

Katara smiled and sang

_Let's not argue_

Aang repeated

_Let's not argue_

Katara started off the first line then Aang came in

_Please pretend_

_I can only hope_

They sang together

_I/You will understand in time_

And with that, they walked into the ballroom. Aang put his arm around her waist and took her hand. Katara put her arm on his shoulder and put her hand in his. They began to dance to the beautiful but particularly fast. As they danced, they passed Azula at the refreshment table who rolled her eyes at them. Then they danced near Sokka and Toph who were also dancing. They then switched so Aang danced with Toph and Sokka got to dance with his little sister. Then they switched back!

Sokka and Toph left to go to the stairs where most of the people were on the stairs getting ready to sing the last part of the song. Aang took her into the center of the floor, facing the stairs full of people. He then gently caressed her face keeping one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. Katara smiled and put both arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was tender at first and then grew more passionate as Aang put his hand on her neck and Katara gently put her hand on his cheek. They broke apart and Katara rested her hands in his. Then they turned around to watch the crowd as they sang

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade_

_Look around there's another mask behind you_

Then everyone began to sing an octave higher

_Masquerade_

_Burning glances turning heads_

_Masquerade_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade_

_Grinning yellows spinning reds_

_Masquerade_

_Take your fill let the spectacle astound you_

All of a sudden a booming, particular tune came down on everyone. A tune that almost nobody liked. It was like a disaster to their ears! As they all listened, scared out of their will(s), they slowly turned to look as a flash of red appeared on the right steps above the main stairway, and people gasped and screamed silently.

It was the Zuko! He was back just as he had promised he would be. He was dressed as Edgar Allen Poe's Red Death, in a red jacket (like a medieval jacket) with black pants and he was wearing a white wrinkled skull-like mask that covered both of his eyes. A sword was in a scabbard connected to his pants and dark boots on his feet.

He looked at everyone with disgust, but he didn't notice Aang and Katara at the bottom of the steps. He slowly and menacingly took a step down the stairs and people took steps back. He kept on doing that and sang:

_Why so silent good messieurs_

_Did you think that I had left you for good_

_Have you missed me good messieurs_

_I have written you an opera_

He held up a folder which held music and scripts for a new play that he had written himself. He continuedsinging

_Here I bring the finished score_

He then yelled out the name

_Don Juan Triumphant_

He then calmed down a bit

_Fondest greetings to you all_

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_

Aang, still in shock, whispered to Katara:

"I'm going to get my glider! Be careful!"

He then ran away as Zuko walked down to Azula and Jet and continued:

_Azula must be taught to act_

_Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage_

He waved his sword an inch away from Azula's face. Jet boldly stepped in front of Azula which gave Zuko more ways to have fun.

_Our Don Juan must gain some weight_

_It's not healthy for a man of Jet's age_

He turned away and walked towards Haru, Sokka, and Toph. Sokka grabbed Toph and put her behind him and got into a fighting stance

_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office_

He drew his sword out in front of Sokka and Haru's faces

_Not the arts_

He then slowly turned around, found Katara and looked straight at her. Katara stared back

_As for our star_

_Miss Katara_

_No doubt she'll do her best it's true_

_Her voice is good she knows though_

_Should she wish to excel_

_She has much still to learn_

_If pride will let her return to me_

_Her teacher_

He repeated that line a little more softly

_Her teacher_

Katara felt herself fall into another trance and she slowly walked up the stairs. Zuko began walking up to her and they met and stopped halfway on the main stairs. Slowly she lifter her hand flat out and held it towards the Firebender. Zuko did the same and their palms met in the air. Their fingers started to close, but as they did the Firebender's hand grabbed her own and yanked Aang's engagement ring off her finger.

"No matter what happens, you will always belong to me." he menacingly exclaimed

Then he turned and ran up the stairs and disappeared in a trap door which suddenly came up from the floor. People gasped and shrieked in fear while Katara only stood there stunned. Then, all of a sudden, Katara came out of her trance and fell to the floor. Sokka and Toph came running up to her while Haru ran to fetch a doctor. Sokka held his unconscious sister and Toph felt her pulse and knew that she had only fainted, but was still concerned for her best friend.

Suddenly, Aang came running down with his glider and jumped into the trap door before it closed. Now people were even more concerned. Aang held his glider up in defense and looked around but suddenly got dizzy. There were mirrors everywhere! Zuko was shown in all of them and Aang whipped his glider everywhere, but Zuko had vanished. Then there were bursts of fire everywhere but Aang dodged them all.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around to find Mai who led him out of the trap and near her room. Aang, all the while still dizzy, followed Mai to her room

"Mai…" he began but she interrupted

"Please Avatar, I know more than anyone else ever will. Even Katara!" she exclaimed

"That's not true!" he argued

"Avatar Aang, please don't ask! There have been enough accidents already." she protested

This time, Aang grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Mai! What kind of accidents? Please tell me! For everyone's sake." Aang pleaded.

"Very well!" Mai sighed

Mai and Aang reached her room, Mai walked over, turned on a light, and sat down next to Aang on her bed as Mai began her flashback.


	12. Mai's Tale & The Fairground

**FLASHBACK**

A young weapon-throwing girl known as Mai and her ballet academy were going to the Annual Traveling Fair just outside of Paris. Mai was a dark-haired and hazel-eyed twelve year-old girl. She was known as silent, but extremely caring. Mai's hair went straight down to her shoulders and she was wearing a red dress (like the one she usually wears on the show). She was also wearing a red cloak. Everywhere they walked in the fair, they saw gypsies, fortune tellers, animal tamers, and many more…interesting people. But just then a young, scruffy, balding, man beckoned everyone to his tent:

"Come everyone and see something that you will surely never see before." the man declared, "Come and see the Devil's Child!"

Everyone including Mai, walked over to see a boy a bit younger than her. He was inside a huge cage and he was wearing a bag over his head but it had 2 holes in it revealing golden eyes. He was making a dragon out of the hay that he was sitting in. He looked at all of the disgusted faces, except 1 face who looked concerned. That face was Mai's! He just stared at her with amazement while she stared back.

All of sudden, the scruffy man came in. He stepped on the model dragon and kicked the boy in the back. Then he began earth bending rocks and boulders at the boy who just sat there. He didn't make a sound just tried not to cry. People laughed and threw things at the boy while Mai just watched in sorrow. The man suddenly grabbed onto the bag on the boy's head and yanked it off revealing the boy's face. Now people were laughing harder and some were gasping in disgust. Mai could only watch with tears in her eyes as this young boy was getting beaten and taunted.

When the man was finally done torturing the poor child, the boy grabbed the bag and put it back over his head. Everyone began to leave, laughing and shuddering at what they just saw. Mai slowly began to turn away and with the same look of sorrow on her face, she began to walk away. The man was too engrossed in his money to notice that a small, but strong pair of hand was reaching out of the bars of the cage.

Mai was just about to leave the tent when she heard a choked cry. She whirled around to find that the child had grabbed the man by the neck and somehow managed to bring him into the cage and the boy was shooting fire from his hands at the man who's hands had become tied to a bar of the cage. The man was gasping for air from the fire that had been forced in him. Suddenly, the man fell dead, on the ground. The fire had burned through the ropes and the man had fallen on his chest. A hand grabbed the hay model dragon and looked at Mai again. All of a sudden, a man came out:

"MURDERER!" he cried

People came running out with torches and pitchforks, readying their weapons and bending, but Mai and the boy had already run off, leaving some people to just stare everywhere, some to crowd around the now dead man, and others who ran in different directions to find them.

Meanwhile, Mai had grabbed the boy's arm and they had begun to run away. Mai knew where a trap door was so she ran over to it, opened it, and beckoned the boy inside. The boy ran inside and Mai ran after him closing the door as she went. Then she descended down the stairs and prepared to give this poor child a home.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I hid him from the cruel, evil, clutches of this world and he has no memories of anything else since then." Mai concluded

"Oh my god Mai! What are we going to do?" Aang asked in amazement

"I don't know Avatar, he is a true genius! A musician and bender, an artist and magician…A genius Avatar!" Mai sobbed

"But clearly Mai, genius has turned to madness." Aang said

Mai only nodded her head in sadness as she wept.


	13. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

As the now elderly Aang rode on Appa, he noticed a young man and woman who were looking at antiques together. They pointed to 1, smiled at each other, and kissed. More memories came back to Aang as he saw himself and Katara right there kissing, but he shook his head and he saw the people again. He only turned away to hold on to the jewelry box and make sure Appa was heading for the cemetery.

Meanwhile The people of the Opera House were sleeping silently into the night. All but 1 person! Katara just lay in her bed thinking about Zuko. She was too disturbed by what he had said to her at the masquerade. She couldn't figure out what he planned to do with her and she wondered when it would happen. Katara realized that she needed to talk to a lost friend of hers.

With those thoughts in her head, she got out of the bed revealing the night outfit she had worn when the Firebender had first captured her. She silently walked to the door and opened it to reveal a sleeping Aang in his old airbending clothes (from when she first found him) who had stayed to guard her door. He was leaning against a pole! Katara gently touched his cheek and quietly snuck past him.

She then walked downstairs and met with a man whom would take her to the cemetery. She gave the man 4 gold pieces and while he prepared the carriage, but as he was getting ready, a fireball connected to the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

Katara came back to the carriage dressed in a long shoulder sleeved black gown that trailed behind her and a black cloak was draped over her shoulders with the hood down. Her long, wavy, hair was down with black hair loopies and she clutched a bouquet of roses. She was also wearing black gem earrings and her mother's necklace still hung around her neck.

She got into the carriage, unaware that the man driving the carriage was Zuko.

"To my mother's grave please." she asked

The man whipped the horses into action and they sped off into the night. Suddenly Aang awoke with a jolt and ran into Katara's room to find her bed empty. He then ran to the window to see the carriage pull away with Katara in it. He ran out just as the man whom was supposed to take Katara to the cemetery was just regaining consciousness.

"Where did they go?" he demanded quickly

"Who? What?" the man asked

"The waterbender and the other man. Where did they go?" Aang was frantic

"To the cemetery!" the man replied tiredly

Aang called for Appa on his bison whistle and Appa came down. Aang hopped onto Appa and headed to the cemetery.

Meanwhile Katara was thinking and singing in her head as the carriage rolled on

__

In sleep he sang to me

__

In dreams he came

__

That voice which calls to me

__

And speaks my name

Just then, they arrived at the cemetery and Katara left the carriage as the man rode off and walked into the big, black, open gates of the cemetery. She walked in, no tears, just sorrow on her beautiful face.

"Mother, I miss you so much and now is the time that I really need you. So please, if you can hear me, answer my prayer." Katara whispered. She began to sing

__

You were once my 1 companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and mother

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

She walked past old and new graves searching, in her opinion, for the best 1.

__

Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die

Wishing you were somehow here again

The tears were now freely flowing on Katara's face as she remembered the good times that she had with her mother__

Knowing we must say good bye

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

She reached a huge sculpture of light blue ice shaped into house-like grave with stairs leading up to it.

__

No more memories no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

She carefully sat down in the snow, not caring that her legs might freeze or she could have easily waterbended to help herself as she sang the last of her prayer

__

Help me say good bye

Help me say good bye

At the very top of Katara's mother's grave was a waterbending symbol and underneath it were the words:

****

Kya of the Water Tribe

Wife, Mother, Friend,


	14. Wandering Child & The Fight

Hey everybody, just wanted to let you know something because people would think it is weird. Zuko's voice isn't as low as it seems since he is trying to imitate Kya. He can go high too, so please don't get all weird on me.

* * *

As Katara lay in the snow with tears freezing on her delicate face, she heard a voice that sounded a lot like her mother's low but beautiful voice.

_Wandering child_

_So lost so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance_

Surprised and hesitantly, Katara sang back

_Angel or mother_

_Friend or firebender_

_Who is it there staring_

The voice joined in

_Have you forgotten your angel_

Katara sang alone and slowly stood up dropping the bouquet of roses and stepped over them

_Angel oh speak_

_What endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper_

Now the voice came in alone

_Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my mothering gaze_

Katara sang the first line and then the voice sang the second line

_Wildly my mind beats against you_

_You resist_

They joined in a duet

_Yet your/The soul obeys_

Katara slowly began to step up the stairs

_Angel of music_

_I/You denied me_

_Turning from true beauty_

_Angel of music_

_My protector/Do not shun me_

_Come to me/Your strange angelI am your angel of music_

_Come to me angel of music_

Just then, Aang flew in on Appa

"KATARA NO! STOP!" he shouted She was at the top of the steps in front of the entrance. Now it was just the voice and it sounded lower but Katara was already in her trance from the beginning.

They landed and he jumped off with his staff. He ran up the stairs and frantically shook Katara. Katara snapped out of her daze and her eyes widened.

"Aang?!" she whispered

"Katara! Believe me! This person, this thing, is not your mother." he pleaded

All of a sudden, Zuko himself, in his black cloak flew to the ground. Aang jumped back in surprise and started to waterbend the snow at Zuko but Zuko sent out a fireball blocking it and sending more towards Aang who spun his staff in front of him. But Zuko whipped the staff out of Aang's hands and threw it to the ground. Now Aang was mad. Especially after he saw Zuko glance at Katara.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Aang shouted as he began to earthbend large, snow-covered, rocks from the ground.

Zuko jumped out of the way just in time as the rocks almost hit him and he took out his samurai swords and charged at Aang. Aang airbended himself away and waterbended a flame that came his way but as he did so, another fireball came towards him and Aang was too late to stop it. The flame burnt his arm through the fabric and into his skin. Aang gritted his teeth as a large, painful, burn found its way on Aang's arm. Katara could only watch in horror and run down the stairs from her mother's grave and watch it all happen.

All of a sudden, after seeing a shocked Katara and getting the burn in his arm, Aang got the sudden strength and waterbended at Zuko until he stumbled and ground forming ice all around his body. He then waterbended an ice spear up above Zuko's body where Zuko was unsuccessful at getting out. Aang was just about to plummet it into Zuko's heart, when a voice beside him spoke up.

"NO AANG!" Katara screamed

Aang looked back at her and his expression tears were pouring harder down her face as she had actually thought that her mother was alive and to see 2 people who loved her, fighting each other. She couldn't take the pressure anymore!

"No! Not like this" Katara said quieter

Aang looked down at Zuko in the snow, gave him 1 last glare, and melted/release Zuko from the ice and dropped the ice spear beside him. He then turned away and guided the weeping Katara on Appa. As they flew away, Zuko stood from the ground.

"Now let it be war upon you both." he menacingly whispered and with a whirl of his cape, he was gone to think of another plan.


	15. Blind & Twisted & Don Juan

Aang walked down the hall in his air bending robes with the air symbol necklace. His wound was bandaged and everyone from the opera house was following him while Sokka was on his left side and Haru on his right. Aang began to sing

_We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face_

_This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend_

Haru interrupted singing

_We're listening_

Then Sokka stopped him and said

_Go on_

Aang continued singing

_We shall play his game perform his work but remember we hold the ace_

_For if Katara sings he is certain to attend_

Haru interrupted again singing

_We are certain the doors are barred_

This time, Sokka sang

_We are certain the police are there_

Then Aang sang again

_We are certain they're armed_

All 3 of them sang

_The curtain falls his reign will end_

The young man started singing 2 lines and then Jet didAnd with that, he kissed her as passionately as he could and hugged her. Fresh tears dripped down Katara's face as she hugged him back. As the 2 lovers held each other in an embrace, Zuko was preparing for his opera. Aang took both of her hands in his and sangAs they sat across from each other Katara sang Aang sat down next to her and sangAang, Sokka, and Haru had met with all the guards and told them to bring every guard they had with the guards were preparing to block every inch of the opera house, people began to get ready for the opera. But Aang ran downstairs to where Katara was once again lighting a candle and praying for her mother (in the same room as Angel of Music). She was dressed for the play and Aang couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked despite that fact that she was scared.

She was wearing a white shoulder-sleeved shirt that had a black smaller shirt over it which basically connected to her skirt which was dark blue and trailed behind her while a lighter blue piece of fabric was tied around her hips and it hung down to her mid thigh(s). Her hair was in a long braid with a white rose on the left side of her head and she was wearing a gold bracelet that Aang had given her on her right hand. She was still wearing her mother's necklace around her neck which matched her outfit perfectly.

She heard Aang and blew out the candle. She looked over at him and he could see that he face was streaked with tears. She stood up and without a word hugged him.

"Aang, don't make me do this. Please! It scares me so much." she whimpered

"Shhh Katara, it'll be fine!" Aang comforted

"No it won't, he'll take me away and never let me go. We'll never see each other again." she said

"Katara, we have the whole opera house surrounded by guards. He will have no way to escape and he is going to be brought to justice." Aang told her gently

"No Aang just stop! He is going to get me! I know what he does and he will kill anyone to get me. I'm putting innocent people's lives at stake." she shouted

She walked over to the circular window seat next to the stain glass window saying softly "What I once used to dream, I know dread. If he finds me, it wont ever end." and as she sat down she sang

_And he'll always be there singing songs in my head_

_He'll always be there singing songs in my headYou said yourself he was nothing but a man_

_Yet while he lives he will haunt us 'til we're deadTwisted every way what answer can I give_

_Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice_

_Do I become his prey_

_Do I have any choice_

_He kills without a thought_

_He murders all that's good_

_I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could_

_Oh god if I agree what horrors wait for me in this the Firebender's opera_

_Katara Katara don't think that I don't care_

_But every hope and every prayer rests on you now_

_Seal my fate tonight I hate to have to cut the fun short_

_But the jokes wearing thin let the audience in let my opera begin_

He then took a candle, and put it on his mini model of the opera stage where the candle burnt it all to a crisp.

Toph and Mai were backstage watching the entire thing and preparing themselves with their bending and weapons. Mai was in her usual red dress, while Toph was wearing her Blind Bandit outfit without the cloak. And now the opera was just beginning. Azula, in her slave outfit, and the others in their costumes from Hannibal ran out and began to dance and sing

_Here the sire may serve the dam_

_Here the master takes his meat_

_Here the sacrificial lamb_

_Utters one despairing bleat_

Azula began to sing her part (which was like a solo) a bit louder along with the others

_Poor young maiden_

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_

_You will have to pay the bill_

_Tangled in the winding sheets_

_Serve the meal and serve the maid_

_Serve the master so that when_

_Tables plans and maids are laid_

_Don Juan triumphs once again_

Now more dancers came out surrounding Jet who was playing Don Juan and a young man who was playing Passarino. At first they each sang 2 lines

_Passarino faithful friend_

_Once again recite the plan_

_Your young guest believes I'm you_

_I the master you the man_

Then Jet sang more lines

_When you met you wore my cloak_

_She could not have seen your face_

_She believes she dines with me_

_In her master's borrowed place_

_Furtively we'll scoff and quaff_

_Stealing what in truth is mine_

_When it's late and modesty_

_Starts to mellow with the wine_

"Passarino" sang 2 lines and Jet sang the rest

_You come home I use your voice_

_Slam the door like crack of doom_

_I shall say come hide with me_

_Where oh where of course my room_

"Passarino" sang 1 last line and then it was all Jet

_Poor thing hasn't got a chance_

_Here's my hat my cloak and sword._

_Conquest is assured_

_If I do not forget myself and laugh_

Jet disappeared backstage to get himself ready but he didn't have time to think as he saw a blast of fire and felt a burning in his stomach before he dropped to the ground. Katara then walked out on the stage. She was carrying and a basket of water. As she walked out, she sang

_No thoughts within her head_

_But thoughts of joy_

_No dreams within her heart_

_But dreams of love_

After singing, she set down the basket of water and began to practice her waterbending. "Passarino" heard Jet come out, but when he turned to look at him, he saw that this man wasn't Jet, but continued for his life's sake so he sang

_Master_

As soon as this man sang, the whole room knew who it was. The voice was lower than Jet's and much more beautiful.

_Passarino go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey_

As soon as Katara heard him sing those words, she dropped her arms from waterbending and the water surprisingly splashed right into the basket.


	16. The Point of No Return & Crash

When I said I use numbers in digit form when they are meaning a number of something I meant outside of the lyrics and age and sorry I forgot to mention the stage but I will now. The stage has 1 pair of wooden, winding steps on each side of the stage and a wooden pathway connecting it together with a railing. Underneath it is a big pit of fake fire.

* * *

He was here! He stood a couple feet behind her watching her literally like a predator watching his prey. He was wearing dark red pants and a dark red robe with a black shirt underneath and a golden belt was tied around his waist. On his feet were boots and he wore the same mask that he always wore. He also wore his black cape. Katara only looked at him. He began to sing quiet on the first part of the singing and then he got louder.

__

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of you deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent_

_Silent_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses_

_Completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided_

Katara slowly took a step towards him as he continued to sing

__

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe are at an end_

He walked around her, circling her all around

__

_Past all thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

Katara only stared at him

_What raging fire shall flood the soul_

When he said the word fire, he flashed as quick as lightning behind her and grabbed her neck carefully but made it look like it wasn't. Katara closed her eyes to emphasis this and Aang flinched while Zuko slightly smiled as he kept singing

_What rich desire unlocks its door_

_What sweet seduction lies before us_

Zuko let go of her neck and held her hand, kissed it and stroked it. He began to walk backwards from the middle of the stage with her hand in his. Katara only followed him allowing her hand to stay in his while he sang

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return_

Katara still frightful, began to sing her part now

__

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

Silence

__

I have come here

__

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined

__

Our bodies entwining

__

Defenseless and silent

__

Now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided

Decided

Zuko stood still and even though he knew this, he thought that he must have taught Katara better than he thought because she sounded more beautiful than ever despite the fact that she was so nervous. Katara continued to sing

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back no_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

As Katara began to walk towards her set of stairs on the left, Zuko began walking to his steps on the right in timing with Katara and they both began to walk up their pair of stairs at the same time while Katara sang

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

They both stopped at the middle of the staircase as Katara kept singing

_How long should we two wait before we're one_

They continued walking up until they got to the top

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at last consume us_

As soon as Katara finished her part, Zuko whipped of his, cloak, hung it aside, and they began to sing in a duet while they walked closer to each other

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

Before the next line, Zuko had grabbed Katara's waist with both of his hands while Katara put her hands on his shoulders. They were so close that their foreheads where touching. Then Zuko grabbed her hand and spun her around. Katara spun into him, her back on his chest, her head flung back over her right shoulder. Zuko moved his head near her left shoulder so the audience could see him. They continued to sing in a duet

_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

Zuko held her hands in his and moved them around her stomach and then trailed them up to her neck and put them just above her breasts.

Aang only watched with curiosity and possible jealousy. The whole opera house was quiet except for the music which still played softly in the background. Then Zuko sang a familiar tune while admiring Katara.

_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

_Lead me save me from thy solitude_

_Say you want me with you here beside you_

Katara slowly opened her eyes and Zuko trailed his hands to her hand and held it in a soft, gentle, grip as he sang

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

Katara realized what she had to do. She gave Zuko a small sad smile and put her other hand on his cheek

_Katara that's all I ask of_

But before he could finish the last word, Katara ripped off his mask. While the right side of Zuko's face was beautiful the left side was worse than death itself. It was burnt to a permanent brown burn but his right eye was half closed due to the fact that there was a dark red, circular part of the scar all around his eye. His eyes were golden though a particularly strange color that nobody had ever seen before.

Nonetheless, everyone was frightened. Screams and yells of terror were heard and people were flinching from the disgusting site. Zuko looked at Katara with hurt, betrayal, sadness, and most of all anger in his face. Katara only looked back at him with fear and sorrow. Zuko quickly looked around and noticed the guards but he had another idea. Above them was a long, vine-like, rope which led to a row where surprisingly nobody was sitting and there was a trap door and that gave Zuko an idea.

In 1 swift move, Zuko grabbed Katara's waist pulling her to him harshly and grabbed the rope, then with his strength, he pushed against the wall and swung from the middle of the stage to the top row of seats then with as much of the fire that he had, he created a giant fireball and shot it at the rope that the chandelier was hanging from. Then, in a flash, he had disappeared through the trap door with Katara.

As the chandelier came falling down, Aang jumped from Box 5, took out his staff, and tried to airbend parts of the chandelier away from everybody but it was no use. People screamed and ran for their lives. Some made it out, some did not. The chandelier crashed to the ground and glass sprayed everywhere. People were stuck with glass in their body or the chandelier crushing the life out of them. Then the fire started, which only made things worse.

As Azula was running away, she noticed a body that looked familiar. She ran over to it and was devastated to find that it was Jet's body. His face was burnt everywhere and there was a huge scar on his chest from when Zuko killed him. Azula instantly fell to the ground and began to weep.

"JET! NO PLEASE DON'T DIE! I NEED YOU!" she cried

And she continued to cry, not caring that she could die at any minute until Sokka and Haru came up and dragged her away from the corpse. As they did, Haru just looked around in shock.

"Oh my god, we're ruined Sokka. Ruined!" Haru yelled

"Forget about that you fool. My sister is in trouble!" Sokka yelled back

Then Toph and Mai came running up! Sokka ran over to Toph and crushed her to him in a tight but loving embrace while Toph hugged back and kissed his cheek. Together, Mai, Toph, Sokka, Haru, and Azula ran and met up with Aang where he ran alongside Mai while the others ran behind them.

"Mai, where did he take her?" he demanded

"Come with me Avatar, I will take you to her but remember keep your hand at the level of your eyes." she warned

"I'll come with you!" Toph added as she ran up behind them.

"No Toph! Stay here! Come with me Avatar! Do as I say!" Mai continued as she and Aang ran to the room with the mirror that Zuko had hypnotized from the beginning.

Unfortunately for Toph, people came with weapons and their bending powers. Sokka, Haru, and even Azula were going to try to find Zuko along with the others and kill him.

"NO!" Toph screamed

She tried to warn everyone that this wasn't their fight and they would get hurt but it was too late.


	17. Down Once More & Track Down & The End

2 last reminders: Songs also have numbers in word forms and Aang can't airbend using his mouth. Or his legs when he can't use his arms. Oh and I don't really know what the mob was singing besides those 2 lines so I didn't put those lyrics is. I'm sorry that it took so long to write this, but this is the final chapter.

* * *

As Zuko walked/ran down the passageway with fire in his palm, Katara kept staggering. He crushed her arm in his hand so hard that it hurt her. As they came closer to the lair, Zuko sang

__

Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair

Down we plunge to the prison of my mind

Down that path into darkness deep as hell

He practically screamed the last word. He stopped, turned and stared down at her with his unmasked face and the worst anger in his eyes. The fire was still in his palm but he held her arm tighter and sang/said

__

Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place

Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face

Katara could only try not to cry and stay calm. Up above there was an angry mob that was preparing everything they had to get rid of the dreaded Firebender of the Opera.

__

Track down this murderer he must be found

Track down this murderer he must be found

Back with Zuko and Katara, they had reached the lair and Katara wouldn't move so Zuko had grabbed Katara's waist and dragged her over to the wall singing

__

Hounded out by everyone

Met with hatred everywhere no kind word from anyone no compassion anywhere

Katara Katara

Why why

As he sang that, he had pushed her to the wall. He had his arms on her shoulders roughly and was still locking his eyes at hers. Katara was so afraid that tears streamed down her face. Seeing this, Zuko calmed down, turned, and walked away leaving Katara still sobbing on the floor.

Meanwhile, Aang and Mai were rushing down the steps of the trap door that Mai had found. Mai had a torch and kept cautioning Aang of the dangers that he might get into while Aang just focused on getting Katara back. Suddenly, Mai stopped and grabbed Aang

"This is as far as I dare go." She said barely above a whisper

"Thank you Mai!" Aang replied in the same tone

As Aang ran down the stairs, he tore off his shirt leaving him shirtless. Unfortunately, as Aang stepped on a trap door on the floor which opened the door and made Aang fall into it and splash right into a watery trap. He splashed into the water and as he came up for air, he realized that the bars above him were moving downward into the water. He was going to drown!

Since there was no way of earthbending or airbending, Aang decided to use waterbending, although he didn't even think he was as good as Katara. Aang took a huge gulp of air and swam under the water. He looked around and saw a metal lever. He swam to it and desperately tried to pull it, but he had no luck.

The bars were getting lower and lower and Aang knew that he didn't have much time. Using his waterbending, he froze the lever and pulled as hard as he could. The lever was pulled and the bars went up. Aang swam to the surface grabbed the bars that were going up and swung himself across the water and continued on.

Back at the lair, Zuko was making an engagement necklace for Katara. It was shaped like her mother's necklace but it was red and it had a fire symbol instead of a water symbol. He was constructing it carefully from the same material from Katara's mother's necklace as well. As he did this a voice came singing out

__

Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood

Zuko turned around and saw Katara at the top of the small set of stairs. To him, she looked like an angel from heaven. Although her striking blue eyes and light red lips showed that she wasn't the least bit happy, but he didn't care. He could only look and admire her.

She was wearing the wedding gown that used to be on the mannequin. It was a creamy color, it had no sleeves and it trailed behind her. She was wearing the same color gloves that went to her elbows and the gold bracelet that Aang gave her mother's necklace. She had also taken her hair down so her hair was very wavy from the braid. As she walked down the steps and in front of Zuko she sang

__

Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh

Zuko only looked at her with a smirk and sang

__

That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood

Has also denied me the joys of the flesh

He tried to touch her cheek, but she turned away. He continued to sing

__

This face the infection which poisons our love

Katara turned to look at him

__

This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing

As Zuko sang, he walked over to the now naked mannequin and took off the beautiful veil that went down to its (and Katara's) back and walked back over to Katara, still singing

__

A mask my first unfeeling scrap of clothing

Pity comes too late

With half anger, he put the veil on her head and harshly turned her around to look at him.

_Turn around and face your fate_

_An eternity of this before your eyes_

He took her hand, gently pulled it open, placed the necklace that he made, in her hand and closed her hand with his. Katara only turned away towards a small, square, table and sang

__

This haunted face holds no horror for me now

She sadly took off the veil, her bracelet from Aang and her mother's necklace. She clutched her mother's necklace and Aangs's bracelet in 1 hand lovingly, while she held Zuko's necklace and the veil in the other hand before setting all of the objects on the small, square, table where Zuko's mask lay. She continued to sing

__

It's in your soul that the truth distortion lies

All of a sudden, Aang ran to the gate, looked in and saw Katara and Zuko. Unfortunately for Aang, Zuko heard him and turned to see him trying to get in. An evil smile crept its way to Zuko's face as he sang

__

Wait I think my dear

We have a guest

Katara turned and saw Zuko staring at……Aang? Oh no!

"AANG!" Katara cried, picking up her skirt and running down near the water as Zuko continued singing

__

Sir this is indeed

An unparalleled delight

I had rather hoped that you would come.

And now my wish comes true

You have truly made my night

He walked over next to Katara, grabbed her waist, and pulled her to him. Katara tried pushing him away

"Leave me alone!" she whimpered

Zuko only smirked and continued to as Aang began to sing

__

Free her

Do what you like only free her

Have you no pity

Zuko smirked and looked from Aang to Katara singing

__

Your lover makes a passionate plea

Katara got out of his grip and sang

__

Please Aang it's useless

Aang sang again while gazing at his beautiful fiancée

__

I love her

__

Does that mean nothing

I love her

Show some compassion

At this irony, Zuko shouted/sung

__

The world showed no compassion to me

Aang just wanted to see his beloved, so he sang

__

Katara Katara let me see her

Zuko's evil smile came back on as he sang

__

Be my guest sir

Zuko pulled a lever and with a creak, the gate opened. Aang cautiously stepped inside just as the iron gate closed. Katara was too afraid to go to him. She could only stand frozen in place as Zuko grabbed some rope(s), got into the water and moved closer to Aang singing

__

Avatar I bid you welcome

Did you think that I would harm her

Why should I make her pay

For the sins which are yours

With that, Zuko firebended a large fireball at Aang which startled him completely. He stumbled back against the gate, from the blow. Zuko grabbed Aang's arms and tied them to the gate as he was singing/yelling

_Order your fine bison now_

_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyesNothing can save you now_

_Except perhaps Katara_

Zuko now ran up to Katara, grabbed her wrists and shook her while singing

_Start a new life with me_

_Buy his freedom with your love_

Zuko pointed to Aang who was struggling to get free

_Refuse me and you send your lover to his death_

_This is the choice_

_This is the point of no return_

Zuko then let go of her and Katara staggered back against the wall. Zuko looked at her waiting for her answer. Katara walked away from the wall and sang quietly at first and then louder.

_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate_

_Grow cold and turn to tears of hate_

She screamed the last part while Aang began to sing

_Katara forgive me please forgive me_

_I did it all for you and all for nothing_

Zuko slowly made his way down into the water. All of a sudden, a huge wave appeared right in front of him. Zuko turned around to find Katara waterbending but just as the wave was about to crash into him, he flipped backwards on the land. He then felt a pain in his back. Katara was using the water whip and many other techniques that she knew from waterbending. She sangFarewell my fallen idol and false friendWe had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered

As Katara cried and sang, she stopped waterbending, thinking that Zuko would kill Aang too soon. Zuko had recovered from her waterbending and as he was walking towards Aang, he sang

_Too late for turning back_

_Too late for prayers and useless pity_

He walked down into the water where Aang, who was still singing and shot him with a fireball. Aang sucked in his breath as the fireball hit his bare chest and revealed a large burn on his stomach. The tears on Katara's face came down harder as she watched this. Despite the pain, Aang still sang the second 2 lines after Zuko sang

_All hopes of cries for help_

_No point in fighting_

_Say you love him_

_And my life is over_

Aang sang the first 2 lines while Zuko sang with him, but with the second pair of words.

_For either way you choose he has to win/You cannot win_

Zuko sang while hitting Aang with 2 more fireballs. 1 hit him on the abdomen and the other hit his arm.

_So do you end your days with me_

_Or do you send him to his grave_

Aang bit his lip in pain, but continued to sing

_Why make her lie to you to save me_

Zuko once again shot another fireball at Aang, hitting him in the shoulder. Katara who had been quiet for a while now sung the first words with tears running down her face while Zuko sang the second for 2 lines

_Angel of music/ Past the point of no return_

_Who deserves this/The final threshold _

Aang, not caring about his life anymore and only Katara's, sang

_For pity's sake Katara say no_

_Don't throw your life away for my sake_

Zuko shot a fireball at Aang's other arm. Katara, ignoring Aang's pleas, sang to/at Zuko

_When will you see reason_

Zuko, ignoring Katara's words, only sang right back to/at Katara

_His life is now the prize which you must earn_

Aang became quiet and still sang, but softly, almost whimpering

_I fought so hard to free you_

Katara sang the first set of words softly and Zuko sang the second words

_Angel of music/You've passed the point of no return_

Zuko stopped, but Katara continued quieter, but loud enough so Zuko and Aang could hear.

_Y__ou deceived me_

She stopped singing

"I gave you my mind blindly!" she said while the tears poured from her eyes and she looked at Zuko in rage

"You're wasting my time. Make your choice or I'll shoot him with lightening before you even decide." Zuko threatened

Zuko hurled another fireball at Aang. It hit near his neck and Aang groaned in pain before looking at Katara with sad eyes. Katara looked at him and then Zuko and she realized what she needed to do. She was going to do this for Aang. He might not care for his life, but she did and if she did this, she would be happy knowing that Aang was free and with someone who loved him just as much as she did. She looked over at Aang and mouthed I love you to him with a sorrowful face. She slowly looked back at the table and grabbed the necklace that Zuko had made for her. She then turned around and slowly began to walk down towards Zuko singing

_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known_

Katara walked into the water while the dress trailed behind her in the murky water. As she walked, she sang

_God give me courage to show you_

_You are not alone_

When she reached Zuko, she smiled at him with tears still in her eyes, and put the necklace around her neck. She then took his face in her hands and did the last thing he expected her to do. She leaned in and kissed him. At first, the kiss was hesitant, but Katara was actually the person who deepened it. She pretended she was kissing Aang and put 1 of her hands in his hair and kissed him harder.

They parted and Katara looked at him slightly smiling with the tears that were still glistening on her cheeks and he smiled back with happiness for the first time in his life. Katara stared at him lovingly and then she kissed him again. This time, Zuko wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her closer and Katara put both of her hands on his neck.

They parted and when Katara looked at Zuko, she expected his face to be full of love, joy and maybe even victory, but instead she saw sadness, guilt, and defeat in his eyes which surprised her. Tears rained as he began to softly weep and the sounds of the mob came closer.

He slowly walked over to Aang and without warning, burned the rope that held Aang to the wall and Aang fell into the shallow water on his knees and he was too weak to stand up and slipped into unconsciousness.

"I can't do it! Take her and leave me!" Zuko sobbed as he dragged himself from the water.

Katara ran down to Aang and pulled him from the water. She waterbended the water from his mouth and he coughed and looked up at her. He smiled at her weakly and Katara's tears coursed down her face harder as she started to waterbend/heal his wounds. She then helped him up and they embraced happily and romantically. The mob was coming closer and Zuko needed to hide.

"Hurry, hurry!" he shouted

Zuko went and sat down in a chair staring at the dragon-figured, red velvet, jewelry box which sat on the table in front of him, and while it played the tune he sang softly

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

He turned to find Katara looking at him. She had put Aang's bracelet back on and she was holding her mother's necklace. The tears were gone but her face was sad. He looked back with the same face and sang

_Katara I love you_

Katara only stared at him. She then slowly walked over to Zuko who looked hopefully at her. When she reached him, she carefully removed the red necklace from her neck and at that point, Zuko knew that it was over. She took his hand and gently put the necklace in his palm and folded his fingers around it. He looked at her desperately and she put her mother's necklace back on, bent down, kissed his cheek and whispered:

"I'm sorry!"

After she said that she looked at him sorrowfully and then she walked away. Right after that, Zuko wept for everything. His childhood, his bad decisions, his family that never loved him, and that the girl that had shown him kindness and true love was leaving him. He walked out in front of the lair to see Katara walking towards Aang who was in the boat waiting for her. She stepped into the boat and hugged and kissed him tenderly. Both of them began to waterbend and the boat pulled away from the shore. As they waterbended, Katara sang

_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

Aang sang his lines

_Say the word and I will follow you_

They then sang the next pair of words together in a duet

_Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning_

After they sang, Katara looked back at Zuko for the last time and then the boat turned and they were gone. Zuko began to sing

_You alone can make my song take flight_

He then unveiled all the mirrors and half sang, half cried

_It's over now the music of the night_

After he finished singing, he struck fireballs at every mirror. The glass burned but didn't catch fire and Zuko unveiled his biggest mirror of all and burned it to the ground to ashes, along with the others. When the sounds of the mob got too close to Zuko, he hid underneath the blanket that remained on top of his now glass-less mirror.

The mob now came in consisting of all the cast members and most of the audience members. Toph was 1 of them. When they all got in from the open gate, Toph knew immediately that something wasn't right, but she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. As she set foot on the land of the lair she felt sadness and anger on it but yet nobody could find it. As the rest of the people looked around everywhere,

Toph went over to a table and sensed a strange object. The Firebender's half, white, mask lay on the table. Toph picked it up and though she couldn't see it, she could feel it inside and out. She looked around and something happened that had hardly happened before. A tear slid down her cheek! She looked around, put the mask back, and left with the others to go back and see where Aang and Katara had gone

Back in the present, the old Aang was at to the cemetery. Even though Aang was old, he was still in good physical condition so he walked slowly from the graves of many people to find his beloved wife's grave. He finally arrived at a small grave which was ice and shaped into a tombstone. Katara never really did want a huge grave like her mother. With care and love, Aang gently set the jewelry box on the front, left, corner of the grave and then stood to read it for one of the million times he had done. The inscription read:

****

Katara of the Water Tribe

The Avatar's Wife

Beloved Wife, Mother, Sister and Friend

Aang had cried for too long over Katara's death, so now he only looked upon her grave sadly. Despite that fact, he came here everyday to see her and he promised her that he would never love another. As he turned to leave, something caught his eye. An orange tulip with a black ribbon and a red engagement firebender necklace had been placed on the front, right, corner of Katara's grave. Aang looked around but there wasn't a single person at the cemetery except him. Aang just looked at the tulip and all its beauty. He then left knowing that he would someday join his wife in the heavens and he would be happy. Even if Zuko was there too!

****

_THE END_


End file.
